Sasuke doesn't like the ending
by Itooshii Koneko
Summary: What if Sasuke didn't like how the manga ended? Read to find out. First crack-fic, SasuNaru, just for fun!


This crack fic came to my mind at 3:00 AM thanks to _Matsukaze Tenma_ , after talking to her and reading Naruto Gaiden I came up with this crack fic. It's my first attempt to write a crack, please be gentle. It's also rushed, I did it just for fun, I hope you'll like it

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto is still Kishimoto's property damn!

 **Sasuke doesn't like the ending**  
 _Written by Itooshii Koneko  
Unbetaed_

Sasuke was annoyed, no scratch that, Sasuke was angry, no not angry, he was beyond angry… he was furious! Things went too far, and he couldn't stand it any longer. Everyone seemed to accept their fate, but the Uchiha wasn't one to accept these turns of events. You thought that I was going to say the last Uchiha right? No, he's not the last, not anymore. Don't get him wrong though, he was very happy about that, his daughter Sarada was a miracle for him. You're wondering how he ended up with a kid right? Kishimoto had decided to pair him up with Sakura, and that's how his clan had been revived.

He watched bored how his 'wife' attempted for the nth time to get him to be close to her, but how could he? He didn't love her.

Let me explain few things, I'm sure that everyone is lost here. When the mangas started to near the end, Kishimoto –their creator- had called them all to meet and talk about the ending. Sasuke and Naruto had expressed their feelings for each other, and asked him to pair them up together. They were the happiest mangas characters alive… or drawn …err whatever, Kishimoto liked the idea, he agreed that they looked good together, and that it was pretty much predictable.

A month later, Kishimoto came back and asked for another meeting, where he apologized for not being able to please everyone. And here comes the tragedy! Kishimoto's editors refused the concept of love between guys, they said that turning the mangas into a yaoi would be a very bad idea, they would loose too much money, because Naruto was an international success and there were too many homophobic out there, meaning that it would be a flop and it would ruin them. So, they ordered the mangaka to stick with the most favorable pairings aka NaruHina and SasuSaku, they also added that they needed a new generation of shinobis to continue the manga, and publish a sequel later.

How could they be so cruel! They destroyed the love life of two fine men because of money!

Sasuke has had enough! He was not going to give up. They have their Sharingan kunoichi and Byakugan-Uzumaki shinobis now, they can go fuck themselves for all he cared, he was not going to give up!

Sasuke went straight to the Hokage tower to report his last mission, leaving his 'wife' behind him. Naruto –the seventh Hokage- had assigned him to an S-ranked mission. It was a success, but it made him rethink about his life, and he was not happy with it. He was now decided to live his life at its fullest with a very handsome blue-eyed blonde man that happened to be standing before his hungry eyes, watching the blonde go through his report with that cute frown made his angry demeanor flew down the drain.

"Very well. Things are going exactly how you planned it," Naruto said looking out the window, to contemplate the beauty and peace of their village.

Sasuke approached him swiftly, successfully invading the other's personal space. The blonde turned around to see why the sudden movement, and was soon cornered by the raven.

"Sa-Sasuke?" he stuttered, trying to understand what's with the other's weird behavior.

The raven trapped him with his body pressed against him, and breathed his name with a husky voice, "Naruto," then slid his leg between Naruto's.

"Sas-Sas'ke? Wh-what are you doing?" Naruto stuttered his face as red as a tomato, he felt as if his heart was going to jump out of his ribcage.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Usuratonkachi?" he asked with his sinfully husky voice, and pressed his knee on the blonde's crotch to indicate his intentions.

"What the hell, Sasuke?" the blonde finally shouted, trying to pray the other away from him, but found his hands trapped in a locked grip above his head. Knowing the blonde's power, Sasuke was sure that he could push him away in a blink, but he didn't because he liked it.

"I'm tired of all this Naruto, and I know you do too," he breathed out, planting feather like kisses on Naruto's collarbone.

"We… we can't, Sas'ke!" the blonde tried to protest, but his voice sounded wanton followed by a serie of moans.

"Of course we can," the raven insisted looking at Naruto's eyes, he slowly closed the distance between them with a feverish kiss.

They broke apart when the need for air became too strong, leaving both men panting, their desire ignited like fire.

"No, we can't. We agreed to this remember," Naruto tried to put some common sense on his 'best friend's' brain.

"No we didn't, and you know it. They forced us for commercial reasons. Now that they have their new shinobis, we're free,"

"Sasuke, please stop it. You're not making any sense," the blonde said with a less convincing voice, looking aside to avoid the raven's eyes.

"Tell me you don't love me," the raven ordered pulling the blonde's face gently to look at his eyes. He remembered very well what Naruto had said the day when Kishimoto told them about his superiors' orders, the blonde had stated as quoted 'I didn't put my life in danger, and brought this bastard's ass to ended up with someone else than him, you asshole!' he had used some colorful words too, but you caught my drift right?

"Don't ask me this Sas'ke, we've talked about it already,"

"Exactly. And you said you loved me," the blonde looked away, embarrassed that the other still remembered their confession after all those years.

"So, why are you asking again? You know we can't be together,"

"Because I want to be with you, I'm tired of all of this. We gave them all our childhood and young years, that's enough. I want to live my life as I please, I want you by my side, Naruto,"

The blonde grinned "Is it a proposal, Teme?" he asked kidding, but was surprised by the raven.

"Yes, it is,"

"Hey you! What are you doing?! This is not part of the script," came the angry outburst of Kishimoto behind a camera. They didn't know that they were recorded like a 'big brother' show.

"Oh, no! They heard us!" the blonde exclaimed, his eyes as big as saucer plates.

The raven gave him a slight kiss, and dragged him out the window. "Let's go! Sayonara everyone!"

And that's how Sasuke and Naruto left Shippuden's production, leaving a very frustrated Kishimoto and his angry editors behind.

The end!

* * *

Review please! I love reviews, they are yummy *grins*


End file.
